Content
by MomoMokuba
Summary: My first Hetaoni fanfic. Rated T for slight violence, also slight yaoi GermanyxItaly and Holy RomexChibitalia. Written by Momo. Enjoy!


**Hetaoni**

"Italy, run!" I heard England scream.

"Move…please….go!" France begged.

I glared up at the monster.

"My leg…, it's broken! I can't move!" I heard Prussia say helplessly.

"Italy!" I heard Germany cry out, his voice alone made me gasp. But regardless, I took a firm stance in front of Steve while the axis and allies watched helplessly. "It's weakness…." I said as I fatally hit its forehead, "…is its forehead…" I smirked up at the monster. "Too bad…I win again…" But deep down, I knew I didn't win. I was surrounded by my friends, who most of them were fatally injured. But that was good enough for me…

As the monster faded away I looked around, it was horrible. Blood was everywhere. But I am so used to it I didn't even show a reaction…is that normal? "France…your injuries…Prussia can't walk…but everyone is alive…Thank god…can anyone move?" I smiled in content, but soon realized blood soaked my military uniform. "Oh…" I said as I collapsed under my own weight. I don't know what brought me up to fighting until now. Will? Maybe Adrenaline? No… Just the thought of going through this all over again is unbearable… I struggled, but it was no use. I couldn't get up.

"B-But I did it! I made no mistakes!" I cried.

"Italy!" I heard various nations cry throughout the room. The one voice who seemed to stand out the most was Germany's. He ran to my side frantically as I lay helplessly, dark red began to become the new color of my uniform.

"L-Listen…" I said, using all my energy to gather what memories I could remember. "This isn't the first time we came here…It's actually the second time…"

"The second time? You've got to be kidding me! That makes no sense!" Germany yelled.

"Yeah…the first time I was useless...everyone died except me…and I didn't want to be all alone, there would be no point in escaping…so I reset time…to do it again…To get all of you out…and now…it's my time to fall…"

"Italy…" France said, "You idiot! You didn't have to get all of us out! We have to get out altogether!

"Someone get us a place to rest! Anyone! A really, really safe place, it can be anywhere!" Prussia said, cringing as he leaned against the wall.

"Italy, hang on! I will get you to a safe place…" Germany looked around, I knew he was only trying to make me feel better.

"A place to rest…can you get a lot of beds…for everyone to rest…?" I asked, doing my best to smile.

"Ja…" He replied shakily.

"And I will sleep between you and Japan peacefully…" I continued.

"Certainly." Japan said.

"Oh, and a biiig table! I want to be able to cook!"

Everyone I could see nodded. And that's all I wanted to see…no war…no fighting…we can just all be together…it'll be…fun…I felt sudden warmness and smiled.

"Heeh…" I tried to say more, but it was hard. All my memories were slowly disappearing…

"I-Italy! You can't go!" Germany said, grasping my shirt. "

Suddenly I was in my own world. Watching my memories go by. There was no blood…no mansion or anything. I saw every single detail of my childhood. Painting with Grandpa Rome and Romano, everything!

Until eventually I came to a memory that was in the very back of my head, actually forgotten for a while.

"Italy…" Holy Rome whispered into Chibitalia's ear. "I promise I will come back…Don't worry."

I gasped.

Chibitalia sniffed and nodded. "A-Alright…"

"H-Holy…Roman….Empire….?" I gasped, suddenly realizing what I was seeing.

"Remember, Italy, I will always love you." He smiled, "And I will always be in your heart… no matter what will happen to us…"

Chibitalia gasped, "My heart…?"

"Si!" He said, placing his hand over Chibitalia's heart. "I will always be with you right here."

A tear fell down my cheek.

Chibitalia sniffed and nodded, hugging Holy Rome tightly. "I'll miss you."

"Farewell….Italy…" Holy Rome said, and with that, they parted.

I began crying as I awaited the next memory, not sure if it was going to be happy or sad. A lot of people would agree, I had it pretty easy compared to most nations…You know…I'm Hetalia…"Useless Italy" But as I went through most of my forgotten memories, I see I have struggled through wars. My people have struggled through famines, government changes. The same as any other nation.

Also, I have realized one more thing.

Up to this point in my life…I have loved two people…

Holy Roman Empire…and…and…Germany…

It is actually wrong of me to say I loved two people. Putting everything together…Germany…

Germany is Holy Roman Empire! That explains why I saw through his tough, intimidating side so quickly. It explains why I was able to fall in love with him so fast…

Suddenly, the warmth surrounding me was replaced by chilly air. I smelled blood, my mouth was dry, I could barely make out figures. I could hear the heavy breathing of defeated nations, trying to pull themselves together.

But I could feel. Not the intense pain of my wounds, not that, but…

I could feel Germany's lips being gently pressed lightly against mine.

I breathed in and out slowly, and he pulled back.

"Ger…many…?" I asked.

"Y-Yes?" He said. I could tell by the tone of his voice he was crying. Tears swelled up in my eyes as well.

"I don't want…to die here…I wanted to escape…with everyone…" I choked.

I was being pulled back into my own world again, it was so tempting. I wanted to go where my friends where! Where it was warm, where I could cook. Where Holy Roman Empire was…

And that's when I saw him again. It was Holy Rome…his arm was outstretched. I reached to grab his hand, but suddenly became a bit hesitate.

"Good-bye…Ger…many…Ja..pan….Ti…amo…" The words slipped out of my mouth before I finally grabbed Holy Rome's hand. We would go to wonderful places, just like we did when we were children.

A sudden bright light surrounded us. I smiled in content, knowing I had saved my friends.

I should've known that feeling of content would not last long.

Next time, I won't lose.

_To the me who lives in the same point in time: _

_And who isn't alone,_

_Once again I had made some mistakes, and also some progress. Meanwhile I finally but slowly began to learn to rely on my friends. I was constantly afraid that everyone would blame me for dragging them into this, that they would hate me, or be appalled to me, or that they would get mad at me, and leave me. "Why didn't you rely on your friends sooner? What are friends for?" That's what they told me, and are going to tell you, too. I'm sure I'll cry…and then…and then…Look around yourself. _


End file.
